I'm Sorry I Must Be Honest
by LiGone
Summary: A song fic.AlfredxArthur. Seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis. Apa yang terjadi dengan nasib mereka? I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS!


_Sorry, this time I must be honest…_

Arthur menatap kaca di rumah tua itu. Sekitarnya begitu berdebu, berkali-kali ia bersin karenanya. Mata emerald menyapu ruang tamu , sofa yang ditutupi kain putih, sulur-sulur tumbuhan, meja yang ditutupi debu hingga tak ada permukaannya yang bersih. Lantai yang dihiasi kerak menghitam dan daun-daun yang gugur. Kembali matanya terpusat pada cermin, memperhatikan bayangannya di kaca.

Rambut pirang, mata emerald, tubuh yang ditutupi kain tunik yang— menurut Arthur— agak terbuka, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang pucat. Sayap putih membentang lebar dari punggungnya. Sesosok manusia terpantul di permukaan cermin, membuat Arthur sontak memalingkan kepala.

_You have to know who I am_

"Arthur"

Mata sebiru sapphire, perawakan tinggi serta wajah yang dibingkai rambut pirang.

"Alfred"

_I thought in my mind about forbidden love_

_I've hid it all this time…_

"Alfred!"

Tangannya menggapai jauh di depan, sayap terlipat, tak bisa dikembangkan, lebih-lebih digunakan. Ia merutuki pohon-pohon hutan yang menghalangi, tumbuh begitu rapat dan saling terhubung oleh sulur dan ranting.

Arthur menoleh ke sana ke mari, pohon-pohon ini begitu rimbun hingga membentuk semacam kanopi alam, membatasi cahaya bulan masuk. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mencari sosok sang kekasih.

"Alfred, mengapa kau harus lari? Kau sudah janji akan menemuiku di rumah tua itu… seperti biasa… Mengapa kau pergi?"

Terbesit mimik sang kekasih ketika saling berhadapan dengannya tadi. Kosong, penuh penyesalan.

_Do not blame this situation we're in, my love…_

_All is just because my limitation…_

Alfred menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya bagai dihujam belati tatkala ia mendapati butiran bening meluncur turun dari pipi Arthur. Biru sapphire bergolak oleh emosi seraya dirinya berdebat dengan 'nurani'. Nurani iblis.

Kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti bayang-bayang malam, menyisakan sebuah suara dalam yang memanggil nama sang kekasih. Sedih, menyesal, penuh harap…,

"Arthur…"

_I can not be what you want_

_I tried_

_And I was unable to_

Arthur melangkah lebih jauh memasuki hutan, mengikuti suara Alfred sebagai pemandu jalannya melintas hutan. Tiap kali ia melihat siluet pemuda itu, ia akan menghilang sembari menyebutkan namanya. Kesepian. Itulah kesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Alfred. Seolah ia mengira tak ada yang ingin menerimanya.

Ingin Arthur merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih, meyakinkannya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka sang malaikat melanjutkan perjalanan.

_I could no longer love you_

_With my other self…_

_I couldn't be the ordinary…_

_I couldn't…_

Alfred sudah sampai di tempat yang agak terbuka. Badannya panas… sepanas neraka. Ia menengadah, menatap bulan purnama. Cantik… sinarnya yang pucat membanjirinya dengan. Perasaan yanganeh... Perasaan yang baru pertama ia rasakan… Inikah yang namanya cinta? Rasanya hangat… beda dengan hawa nafsu.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, mata terpejam, mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Tidak lebar, biasa saja, namun senyumnya berarti, bukan senyum sinis yang biasa ia berikan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu senyum jujur.

_No one could accept us…_

_No one could accept my races…_

_Please…, do not blame me…_

_For my true self_

"Kau akan terlihat lebih tampan kalau kau lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu, Alfred…"

Suara itu yang membuatnya membalikkan badan, mata sapphire dan emerald bertemu di bawah terangnya bulan. Alfred memandangi malaikat di depannya. Sayap putih itu tampak berpendar sedikit lebih terang dari biasanya, kulitnya yang pucat seolah memantulkan sinar bulan, kemudian mata emerald yang seindah berlian…

"Terima kasih, Arthur…"

_I can not be what you want…_

_I tried_

_And I was unable to…_

_I could not_

"Arthur… kita… tak bisa bersama lagi"

_I could no longer love you_

_With my other self_

_I couldn't be the ordinary_

_I couldn't_

Arthur melangkah mendekat seolah terhipnotis, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Alfred. Bulir-bulir bening membuat emerald itu berkilau. Alfred memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup melihat.

"Kenapa, Alfred… Kenapa…? Kau manusia, aku malaikat… ya, ini sedikit melanggar tapi, kita bisa…"

Mata sapphire itu menatap dalam-dalam pada kekasihnya. Pelan, Alfred melepas jemari sang malaikat, meskipun hatinya memberontak ingin Arthur tetap menahan tangannya. Setiap kali malaikat bodoh ini menyentuhnya, ada perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan melanda hatinya yang sudah lama— lama sekali— membeku.

"Lihat aku, sayang… Lihat aku dan kenanglah aku…"

Alfred mundur selangkah, matanya ia pejam rapat. Gestur akan keinginannya menolak kenyataan.

Di bawah sinar bulan, ia dapat merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya meledak-ledak. Sontak, perlahan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, terlihat seperti ingin merengkuh dunia. Ia merasakan panas di kulitnya ketika api neraka melibat tubuhnya, mendengar jeritan Arthur dari dalam 'kepompong' terkutuk itu.

Kemudian udara malam menyentuh kulit, menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit akan perubahan suhu yang drastik. Alfred mendengar tarikan nafas kaget, membuka mata…

Dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri di depannya, mata membelalak kaget.

"Kau adalah…"

"Iblis…"

Heningnya malam serta lolongan serigala memecah suasana mencekam.

Rambut emas berubah hitam.

Mata seperti langit, laut, sapphire kini kosong… tak ada emosi yang jelas.

Sayap hitam membentang dari punggung, mengepak ringan, mengangkat dirinya beberapa senti dari tanah.

"Pergilah, Arthur…" ia berbalik. "Pergilah sebelum hukuman datang padamu…"

Arthur mendesah lirih. Sayapnya—putih bersih, berlawanan dengan Alfred— mengepak menuju sang iblis, tangan mendekap tubuh seolah berusaha menghangatkan diri. Arthur menatap punggung sang kekasih. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya.

"_No one could accept my races…"_

Alfred berbisik. Entah itu ditujukan pada sang malaikat atau ia berbisik pada udara kosong. Ia melepas pelukan Arthur, kemudian berbalik. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya sang iblis merengkuh tubuh sang malaikat. Ia bisa merasakan Arthur bergetar oleh isakan tangis. Sakit…, ayolah, berhenti menangis! Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih! Namun Alfred tak mengatakan pikirannya tersebut. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya panas, lalu sesuatu yang bening menuruni wajahnya.

Inikah yang namanya air mata?

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Alfred?"

Sang malaikat menarik diri dari dekapan sang iblis, menatap langsung matanya.

"Ya…"

"Itu sudah cukup bagiku…"

Alfred menyentuh kening Arthur dengan keningnya sendiri, masih memeluk sang malaikat. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik naik. Senyum kecil. Namun begitu jujur. Senyum yang akan dikutuk di antara kaum iblis.

"Kau tahu ini adalah tindakan bodoh, Arthur…"

"Biarlah… sebab kami, malaikat tak pernah malu selama cinta yang kami jalani adalah cinta tulus. Apapun yang kami cintai."

"Kau takkan dicemooh?"

Arthur menggenggam jaket Alfred. Ia bisa mendengar jelas kekhawatiran sang iblis ketika bertanya. Normalnya ia akan tertawa sambil mengejek, IBLIS merasa KHAWATIR?

"Tidak tahu…"

Alfred tertawa. Bukan tawa bengis yang biasa terlepas dari bibirnya ketika melihat penderitaan manusia atau malaikat yang ia bunuh—siksa. Namun tawa sedih. Iblis dan malaikat tak pernah berdamai, lebih lagi saling mencintai.

Arthur memeluk Alfred lebih erat.

"Hukumannya sudah tiba…"

Ya, Alfred bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa ketika es mulai membungkus tubuh mereka. Karena iblis dilarang mencintai. Dan karena malaikat dilarang mencintai iblis. Sungguh ironis bukan? Namun hidup—dunia— tak pernah adil.

"Aku tak menyesal, Arthur…"

Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian, perlahan, dihalangi tubuh yang mulai tak berfungsi, mereka mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kuharap kita bisa bersama di kehidupan yang lain, di dunia yang berbeda…"

Alfred mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menarik Arthur—lagi—dalam dekapannya, mata sapphire tertutup rapat. Keduanya membentuk bayangan aneh di angkasa, terlihat seolah tubuh mereka lebur jadi satu.

"Marilah berharap, Alfred…" kemudian emerald itu juga menutup.

Es yang melapisi tubuh mereka membentuk sebuah peti mati yang kemudian jatuh ke bumi, pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Namun menjadi kenangan akan sebuah cinta terlarang.

_Please… do not blame me…_

_For my true self_

_I'm sorry, this time, I must be honest…_


End file.
